Ultrasound sensors (e.g., transducers) are widely used for diagnosis and medical testing, imaging in invasive procedures, body cavity imaging, use in a cannula, laparascopic procedures and the like. It is often difficult to manipulate, maneuver and position small ultrasound sensors in order to achieve a proper acoustic coupling. In addition, the ultrasound sensors and any connectors attached thereto should be sterilizable.